particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Devolutionist Alliance
Devolutionist Alliance (informally known as The Alliance) is a coalition of Sovereignists from the five regions of The Imperial Commonwealth of Narikaton and Darnussia. It was created as a political voice to divert power to the local governments. After the unification there were many in the regions who did not want to be a single state but an Empire of five separate and equal Kingdoms. Alliance Parties Narikaton Independence Movement *Leader Tyler Auf Naill *A group of disgruntled citizens of Narikaton who believed that the union was to close and that there should be more political seperation between the two Kingdoms. Nihaton Sovreignist Party *Leader Spencer Turner *As Part of the Kingdom of Narikaton Nihaton had been subjest to outside law for its entire existance but over the years there has been a steady build in the idea of a United Nihaton *Very close associations with the Clenon Successionists for a number of years Alkavon Aristocracy Coalition *Leader Sam Auf Anluain Lord Auf Kraw *A group of Noble and commoners who believe in the benefits of the Aristocratic system, the stem of this belief is how peaceful and bountiful Alkavon was during each of the monarchies compaired to that of the republics. Clenon Successionists *Leader Jason Die Hogan *Spured by the formation of the Nihaton Sovreignist Party the Clenon Successionists believe in the right to sovreignty but wish to do so in a diplomatic and peaceful way. Kozarian Nationalesti Parti *Leader Michael Olifar *A group of Darnussians who believe that too much was given up to the Nariks and wish to have their Kingdom back. Headquarters Ashford.jpg AshfordCastleIrelandExterior.jpg 29britain.600.jpg The Headquarters of the Alliance is in the family estate inside the city limits of Kraw but on the less dense north-east limits it also includes the land on either side of the river which they keep untouched and unblemished. The Property is walled and maned by a small private security group as well as the paramilitary that is also run from this location. At the center of the property on the riverbank there is a Castle known as the Palata Auf Anluain. Alliance Internal Councils Leadership Council The Alliance has a leadership council of five, one from each Region and filled out by critics for each of the Cabinet positions. *Sam Auf Anluain **Alkavon *Tyler Auf Naill **Narikaton *Spencer Turner **Nihaton **Second Heir to the Duke of Nihaton **Financial Critic *Jason Die Hogan **Clenon **Science and Technology Critic *Michael Olifar **Kozaria **Infrastructure and Transport Critic *Bill Phillips **Foreign Affairs Critic *Donald Flynn **Internal Affairs Critic *Peter Auf Kay **Defense Critic *Hammer Auf John **Justice *Stat Helper **Health and Social Services *Amanda Mullally **Education and Culture Critic *Jake Cummins **Enviroment and Tourism Critic *Hanlon Samuels **Trade and Industry Critic Security Council Monarchism The Devolutionist Alliance believes that the Regions should all be separate Monarchies with a High King voted upon to oversee the Nation Chosen from the Aristocracies of the Kingdoms. Civil War With the treat of another Civil War looming the Devolutionist Alliance started to make preperations to bring about a firm footing if ever the battle does start. The Alliance does not have an official Paramilitary due to the laws of the nation, but they have started allowing them to set up a council within the Palata Auf Anluain to start consolidating their forces. The men of the Alliance have been calling the conflict that may result of these tensions The Kings' War.